the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Personal Oscar Ballot: 2017
Intros are for losers. That being said- talk about an amazing ''year for quality in diversity. Best Picture Big Sick.jpg|"An awkward true story." Coco Poster.jpg|"The adventure of a lifetime." Darkest Hour.jpg|"Never give up. Never give in." Hostiles Poster.jpg|"We are all..." I Tonya Poster.jpg|"Fitting in is overrated." Lady Bird Poster.jpg|"Time to fly." Last Flag Flying.jpg|"Their last mission wasn't on the battlefield." Logan.jpg|"His time has come." Mother! Poster.jpg|"seeing is believing." Mudbound Poster.jpg *''The Big Sick ''(Amazon Studios) - Judd Apatow, Barry Mendel *Coco ''(Disney/Pixar Animation) - Darla K. Anderson' *''Darkest Hour (Focus Features) - Tim Bevan, Lisa Bruce, Eric Fellner, Anthony McCarten, Douglas Urbanski *''Hostiles (Entertainment Studios Motion Pictures) - Scott Cooper, Ken Kao, John Lesher *''I, Tonya'' (Neon) - Tom Ackerley, Margot Robbie, Steven Rogers, Bryan Unkeless *''Lady Bird (A24) - Scott Rudin, Eli Bush, Evelyn O'Neil *''Last Flag Flying ''(Amazon Studios) - Ginger Sledge, John Sloss *''Logan ''(20th Century Fox) - Hutch Parker, Simon Kinberg, Lauren Shuler Donner *''mother! ''(Paramount Pictures) - Darren Aronofsky, Scott Franklen, Ari Handel *''Mudbound (Netflix) - Carl Effenson, Sally Jo Effenson, Cassian Elwes, Charles King, Christopher Lemole, Kim Roth, Tim Zajaros 'Honorable Mentions: ' It is a modern horror classic, as terrifying as it is touching with its youthfully energetic cast and genuine screenplay. The Shape of Water serves as both a love letter to classic cinema and a powerful, modern technical innovation. Star Wars: The Last Jedi has earned a lot of misguided hate as a cynical takedown of its legacy by introducing timeless new perspectives to its host franchise. Get Out brings satire to racial tensions mixed with genuine horror and powerful character driven narrative skill. Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri is the neo-noir Western comedy that provides hefty laughs with its biting satire. Definitive Rankings: #''Coco'' #''Lady Bird'' #''Logan'' #''Last Flag Flying'' #''The Big Sick'' #''Mudbound'' #''Hostiles'' #''I, Tonya'' #''mother!'' #''Darkest Hour'' Best Director *Darren Arrenofsky - mother! *Scott Cooper - Hostiles *'''Greta Gerwig - ''Lady Bird *Dee Rees - Mudbound *Lee Unkrich - Coco Honorable Mentions: Richard Linklater challenged himself in his most subtle and nuanced work yet with the utmost restraint in Last Flag Flying. Joe Wright harkens back to a classical era of filmmaking with his technical prowess in Darkest Hour. Definitive Rankings: #Greta Gerwig #Scott Cooper #Dee Rees #Lee Unkrich #Darren Arrenofsky Best Lead Actor *'Steve Carell - ''Last Flag Flying' *Timothee Chalamet - ''Call Me By Your Name *Hugh Jackman - Logan *Gary Oldman - Darkest Hour *Jeremy Renner - Wind River Honorable Mentions: Daniel Kaluuya maintains a subtle and carefully constructed façade that hides so many feelings and nuances for Get Out. Garrett Hedlund staggers throughout in a physically expressive and powerful role for Mudbound'. Definitive Rankings: #Steve Carell #Gary Oldman #Hugh Jackman #Timothee Chalamet #Jeremy Renner Best Lead Actress *Frances McDormand - Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri *Jennifer Lawrence - mother! *Aubrey Plaza - Ingrid Goes West *'Margot Robbie - ''I, Tonya' *Saoirse Ronan - ''Lady Bird Honorable Mentions: Emma Stone delivers in a profoundly physical and emotional performance that dominates Battle of the Sexes. Brooklyn Prince makes an astoundingly touching debut that capitalizes on her youthful talents in The Florida Project. Definitive Rankings: #Margot Robbie #Jennifer Lawrence #Frances McDormand #Aubrey Plaza #Saoirse Ronan Best Supporting Actor #Jason Clarke - Mudbound #Bryan Cranston - Last Flag Flying #Woody Harrelson - The Glass Castle #Tracy Letts - Lady Bird #'Will Poulter - ''Detroit' '''Honorable Mentions:' Stephen Dillane not only holds his ground but often surpasses the work of his fellow cast members with his callous, confident work in Darkest Hour. James McAvoy takes a gimmicky concept and dials it into a phenomenal multilayered character in Split. Definitive Rankings: *Will Poulter *Woody Harrelson *Tracy Letts *Bryan Cranston *Jason Clarke Best Supporting Actress *Mary J. Blige - Mudbound *Allison Janney - I, Tonya *'Dafne Keen - ''Logan' *Tatiana Maslany - ''Stronger *Allison Williams - Get Out Honorable Mentions: Zoe Kazan is absolutely charming while also effortlessly dramatic in one of her best balancing acts yet in The Big Sick. Laurie Metcalf perfectly encapsulates motherhood with her empathetic struggles in Lady Bird. Definitive Rankings: #Dafne Keen #Allison Williams #Tatiana Maslany #Mary J. Blige #Allison Janney Best Original Screenplay *'Kumail Nanjiani, Emily V. Gordon - ''The Big Sick' *Adrina Molina, Matthew Aldrich, Lee Unkrich, Jason Katz - ''Coco *Anthony McCarten - Darkest Hour *Jordan Peele - Get Out *Greta Gerwig Lady Bird Honorable Mentions: Steven Rogers manipulates time and good sense and throws them out the window with wit and casual abandon in I, Tonya. Darren Arronofsky tackles millions of themes and ideas with a determined, ferocious power in mother!. Definitive Rankings: #''The Big Sick'' #''Darkest Hour'' #''Lady Bird'' #''Coco'' #''Get Out'' Best Adapted Screenplay *Scott Neudstadter, Michael H. Weber - The Disaster Artist *'Richard Linklater, Darryl Ponicsan - ''Last Flag Flying' *Dee Rees, Virgil Williams - ''Mudbound *Rian Johnson - Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Eric Pearson, Craig Kyle, Christopher L. Yost - Thor: Ragnarok Honorable Mentions: Six writers created the film, yet they also brought forth an engaging high school comedy and powerful coming-of-age superhero flick in Spider-Man: Homecoming. James Mangold, David James Kelly, Michael Green, and Scott Frank take the Western and the superhero film to mix into a powerful final ballad to beloved character in Logan. Definitive Rankings: #''Last Flag Flying'' #''Mudbound'' #''The Disaster Artist'' #''Thor: Ragnarok'' #''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' Best Cast Ensemble *Gayle Keller - The Big Sick *Jina Jay - The Darkest Hour *Rich Delia - It *Heidi Griffiths, Allison Jones, Jordan Thaler - Lady Bird *'Billy Hopkins, Ashley Ingram - ''Mudbound' '''Honorable Mentions:' Terri Taylor assembles a small ensemble of relative unknowns Daniel Kaluuya and Allison Williams and veterans like Catherine Keener and Bradley Whitford for Get Out. Sarah Finn takes Frances McDormand, Sam Rockwell, and Woody Harrelson to some of their most interesting roles in Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri. Best Cinematography *Roger Deakins - Blade Runner 2049 *Sayombu Mukdeeprom - Call Me By Your Name *'Masanobu Takayangi - ''Hostiles' *Matthew Libatique - ''mother! *Rachel Morrison - Mudbound Honorable Mentions: Bruno Delbonnel weaves through Parliament and 20th century London with speed and grit throughout Darkest Hour. Chung Chung-Hoon builds up an atmosphere of terror and unease for It. Definitive Rankings: #''Hostiles'' #''Blade Runner 2049'' #''Mudbound'' #''mother!'' #''Call Me By Your Name'' Best Film Editing *Gregory Plotkin - Get Out *Jason Ballatine - It *'Tatiana S. Riegel - ''I, Tonya' *Nick Huoy - ''Lady Bird *Andrew Weisblum - mother! Honorable Mentions: Valerio Bonelli moves forward a potentially stuffy film with kinetic energy and style in Darkest Hour. Robert Nassau is as seamless as he is hilarious, balancing the drama and comedy like a perfect juggler in The Big Sick. Definitive Rankings: #''I, Tonya'' #''It'' #''mother!'' #''Lady Bird'' #''Get Out'' Best Production Design *'Dennis Gassner - ''Blade Runner 2049' *Chris Spellman - ''The Disaster Artist *Nathan Crowley - Dunkirk *David J. Bomba - Mudbound *Dan Hennah, Ra Vincent - Thor: Ragnarok Honorable Mentions: Francois Audouy creates a near-future near-apocalypse with flawless perfection out of the vast, empty deserts of Logan. Phillip Messina's single house contains limitless layers of profound meaning and cues in mother!. Definitive Rankings: #''Blade Runner 2049'' #''The Disaster Artist'' #''Thor: Ragnarok'' #''Dunkirk'' #''Mudbound'' Best Costume Design *Jacqueline Durran - Beauty and the Beast *Jennifer Johnson - I, Tonya *April Napier - Lady Bird *'Michael T. Boyd - ''Mudbound' *Mayes C. Rubio - ''Thor: Ragnarok Honorable Mentions: Michael Kaplan brings a galaxy far, far away to life with perfection and a new invigorating passion with his work in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Luis Sequeira deserves success not just for his brilliant design of the monster but the 1960's era for The Shape of Water. Best Makeup & Hairstyling *David Malinkowski, Lucy Sibbick, Anita Burger - Darkest Hour *Sasha Grossman, Alex Quiroga - It Comes At Night *'Gloria Pasqua Casny, Joel Harlow - ''Logan' *Mary Everett, Bill Myer, Teresa Vest - ''I, Tonya *Lawrence Davis, Angie Wells - Mudbound Honorable Mentions: Vincenzo Mastrantonio and Luca Vannella bring the worlds of Asgard and Sakaar to life in beautiful ways and people in Thor: Ragnarok. LInda Dowds and Stephanie Ingraham do phenomenal work in crafting an iconic villain for It. Definitive Rankings: #''Logan'' #''Darkest Hour'' #''I, Tonya'' #''It Comes At Night'' #''Mudbound'' Best Visual Effects *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Blade Runner 2049'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''War for the Planet of the Apes'' Honorable Mentions: Spider-Man: Homecoming features thrilling action setpieces and an engaging set of supporting visuals via the hi-tech Spider-suit and the many webs in the film. It brings nightmares to life in an exquisite fashion, making other worldly things normal, and then terrifying once again. Definitive Rankings: #''Blade Runner 2049'' #''War for the Planet of the Apes'' #''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' #''Thor: Ragnarok'' #''Beauty and the Beast'' Best Original Score 2049 Score.jpg Logan Score.jpg 3 Billboards Score.jpg Thor Ragnarok Score.jpg Wonder Woman.jpg *Benjamin Wallfischer, Hans Zimmer - Blade Runner 2049 *Marco Beltrami - Logan *'Carter Burwell - ''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri' *Mark Mothersbaugh - ''Thor: Ragnarok *Rupert Gregson-Williams - Wonder Woman Honorable Mentions: Michael Andrews brings forth a flighty and whimsical sound to match the big heart of The Big Sick. Michael Abels draws forth every note of tension, horror, and shock to full effect in Get Out. Definitive Rankings: #''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' #''Blade Runner 2049'' #''Thor: Ragnarok'' #''Logan'' #''Wonder Woman'' Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Ballot